Saving you, saving me
by tam356
Summary: Spencer and Caleb story. Based on the ending of the latest episode.
1. Chapter 1

A wide smile spread across my face, for the first time since waking up in Rosewood. I was laying on an old sofa in my parents barn and it wasn't all that comfortable. Me and my friends may be getting set up for murder... again, most probably me. Yet I remained in a unusual happy mood. Last night I acted in my feelings for Caleb and luckily for me he acted back. It felt odd that me and Caleb hooked up. I was so happy for him and Hanna when they were together, but a lot had happened and we had all moved on. When I first saw Caleb in Europe I had no idea it would lead to this. Nothing had ever happened between us, we'd just remained friends. It was after a couple weeks of him staying at mine that my feelings were more than just wanting to be friends with him. It was just the little things he did. I'd come home from work and he'd have dinner cooking and a bottle of wine waiting, or another night he met me from work and we went to see a movie, sometimes I'd come home and there'd be flowers waiting for me. He could be so thoughtful but I never followed my feelings because I wasn't sure at first, then when I couldn't take it any longer, I spoke to Hanna.

Now here I am laid in Caleb's arms while he slept. It was kind of weird but really nice and so refreshing. In the five years since leaving Rosewood I had never been in a real relationship with anyone, I mean there had been dates, even while Caleb was living with me, we both had dated other people, but for me nobody lived up to Toby, that was until my feelings for Caleb grew stronger. I think I would always love Toby but I had grew up and I had moved on. I think for me and all my friends, we had that much strain on our lives and had been through too much, our relationships weren't working and we all needed to go our separate ways.

I shifted myself away from Caleb and got dressed, as I put my shoes on, I felt Caleb's hand around my waist as he still lay down. I smiled to myself like a little kid and turned to face him.

"Hey" I said sheepishly.

"Good morning" he smiled. He shuffled himself up the sofa and let his fingers stroke over mine. "So last night was fun"

"Yeah" I replied, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now" he told me.

"You have?" I asked him, showing my shocked expression.

"Yeah, a very long time" he smiled and reached up to peck me on my lips.

We were cut off by my phone buzzing, Caleb reached over for it while I put my other shoe on. "Who is it?" I asked him.

He unlocked it, already knowing my password. "It's a withheld number"

"Oh my god.."

"What? Who is it?" I asked him, when he didn't answer I took the phone and read the text message.

"No, not again" I said, feeling like my insides were crushing. "Is that A?" Caleb asked.

"Charlotte is dead, Caleb" I replied, still looking at the message.

"Spence, what if Charlotte wasn't A?"

I put the phone down and buried my head in my hands. "I won't go through that again" I moaned.

Caleb got up, sitting next to me and hugged me close into his side.

"Well your not doing it alone"

 **So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know if you think I should do more.**

 **Instagram- spaleblove**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen to make coffee, I could not function without coffee. While I waited, I wondered if it was a good idea letting caleb look at my phone. He knew about A now. I suppose it was good in a way because there would be no secrets. I poured my coffee into a cup and held it in my hands. I inhaled the smell, it already calming me down. Sipping it, I heard caleb behind me.

"Where are you going? I was just about to make you coffee" I said as he put his jacket and shoes on.

"I know, sorry. I've got a few things to do but I'll call you soon and we'll meet up, okay?" He asked me.

"Okay" I half smiled, turning around to make more coffee.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I saw Caleb's soft eyes searching into mine, a gentle expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Just all this stuff with A again" I said, no expression on my face.

"Spencer I have spent two years living with you, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am i going to have to work it out myself?" He asked.

I smiled at him, I loved and hated how he could read me so well.

"It's just.. Well, Caleb are you leaving because of what happened between us last night? Because I can forget it, if it's not what you want" I tried to sound casual but I don't think it came across that way.

"Spencer..." Caleb sighed. He put both arms around my neck and rated his arms on my shoulders. "I'm not running out on you, I loved every second of last night" he said.

"You did?" I asked, just to make sure I heard correctly.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long, I knew I had to wait so you could speak to Hanna" he told me.

I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. "Okay" I smiled.

"If it's okay with you, I was gonna go see Toby today and tell him about us" Caleb said.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"I need to tell him Spencer, if I don't then A will, and it's only fair he's our friend"

"That's fine, Caleb" I smiled.

Caleb smiled at me, pecking my lips quickly and making me smile. He chuckled at me as I almost blushed.

"Go!" I laughed. "I need my coffee fix"

"That's my cue, I know to never get in between you and your coffee" he smiled. I smiled back and turned around as he left. I hoped to god things went okay with Toby, I would always love Toby and I didn't want to hurt him in anyway and I didn't want to be the reason Toby and Caleb fell out.

 **Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I will post more frequently now, just been in well and busy. If you read this can you please leave me a review so I have feedback please. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

If if you don't like spaleb then don't read, I don't make anyone read who doesn't want to... No need to comment crappy reviews and moan about haleb, thanks.

 *****Six weeks later**** *

I was in the kitchen having my morning coffee when I heard my mom strut through the house in her heels.

"Spencer!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked her as she got to me.

"Why are your suitcases down here?" She asked me.

"I'm flying home today, we all are.." I told her, furrowing my eyebrows together. She can't have forgot already.

"Oh no Spencer, it must have slipped my mind, I'm sorry darling" she said in a low tone.

"Sorry for what?" I asked her, already knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"You girls and Caleb have to stay a bit longer, Ezra has been found not guilty and there is new evidence to suggest he didn't do it" mom said.

Sighing, I rubbed my head with two fingers. "It's great that Ezra has finally been cleared off the charges but why do we have to stay?" I asked.

Mom looked behind me as Caleb came in.

"Sorry I just came to get my stuff" he said.

I looked at my mom and raised my eyebrows, encouraging her to break the news to him.

"What you can't even act like adults in a situation like this and talk to each other?" Mom said.

"You're the professional, you do it" I said. "I'm gonna go get ready then I'll go and tell the girls" I walked to the stairs, feeling Caleb's eyes burning into my back. I looked at him and he turned away.

././.

"What do you mean I have to stay?" Hanna very much snapped at me.

"Ay! I'm not happy either.." I snapped back.

"You guys!" Emily warned.

Aria started making phone calls, I guess to work, then Caleb and Toby walked in. I rolled my eyes and began getting my jacket on.

"Look we'll just have to stick it out, what's a few more weeks gonna hurt?" I asked.

"Erm a lot actually, it's not like before.. I'm trying to plan a wedding, we're all really busy with work, Emily's got stuff going on, Aria has a boyfriend back home, then there's you and Caleb acting like arch enemies!" Hanna started freaking out.

"No we're not" I said.

"Look you broke up? We don't know why because none of you will tell us but you clearly still fancy the pants of each other, so just get back together and stop being stupid!" Hanna snapped again.

"It's complicated Hanna!" Caleb said, not daring a look at me.

I got my car keys hoping Hanna wouldn't say anything else, how wrong was I, everyone was listening now.

"How is it? Tell me.."

"Hanna!" Caleb snapped.

I widened my eyes, I'd never heard Caleb snap like that before, not around me anyway.

"If I wanted to be with Spencer, don't you think I would be? But I don't so just leave it! Okay?" Caleb said in frustration, it felt like I'd just been stabbed in the chest.

"Okay, that's enough! Don't disrespect Spencer like that" Toby said.

"Toby it's okay, I'm gonna go, I've got a lot to do" I said, quickly leaving. I almost let the tears run down my cheeks but my guards were up quick. I sat in my car outside Hanna's and took a couple of deep breaths. I got my phone out and text the one person I needed right now, even though I knew it was wrong.

 _Meet me, please. I need to see you, things are getting messy here, come straight up to my room. XXX_

 _ **Please leave me a review. Thank you. X**_


End file.
